villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Frost (Mortal Kombat)
Frost was a member of the Lin Kuei that turned on Sub-Zero and is a villain from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. History Joining the Lin Kuei Upon Sub-Zero becoming the Lin Kuei Grandmaster, he held a tournament to recruit powerful warriors. Frost emerged the victor and the grandmaster was impressed by her skill, as well as interested by her cryomancy powers, similar to his own. Sub-Zero broke the clans traditions and made her his prodege, training her himself. Frost's freeze powers increased, but so did her arrogance, since she was never taught humility. Journey to Outworld Upon Raiden's request, Sub-Zero joined him and the other Earthrealm warriors to battle Quan Chi and Shang Tsung and decided to bring Frost with him, hoping that real battle would give her perspective and enlightenment. After briefly meeting the other Earthrealm warriors, (including Sonya, whom Sonya didn't get along with), they all headed into Outworld. Hoever upon arriving there, Frost revealed her true intentions for her joining with the Lin Kuei, she wanted to be the leader of the clan. After briefly incipacitating Sub-Zero with a freeze blast, Frost stole the Dragon Medallion (a artifact that strengthened his powers as well as acted as the symbol of the Lin Kuei Grand Master). But it became apparent that Frost lacked the strength and discipline needed to control its powers and her own freezing powers turned on her, freezing her solid. Descent into Madness Sub-Zero seemed to show forgiveness for Frost's actions, perhaps blaming himself for not teaching her humility. He began searching for somewhere to place her frozen body and discovered an ancient temple, created by a race of ice sorcerers, the Cryomancers, who were Sub-Zero and Frost's ancestors. He left her body within a sarcophagus, but she reawoke and realizing that Sub-Zero had left her for dead, swore vengeance. Frost returned to the Lin Kuei temple, hoping to ambush her former mentor there, but soon entered a state of delirium and began seeing everyone as Sub-Zero. She started attacking all of the Lin Kuei members and killed many of them, before Sub-Zero arrived. He quickly froze her in a tomb of ice and placed it in a chamber of the clan's temple, blocking it with an ice wall. Armageddon During the events of Armageddon, Taven found his way into the Lin Kuei's temple and came across Frost in her icy tomb. He freed her and she attacked him, still in a state of delirium, but was defeated and had her sense returned. In her ending, Frost had her strength increased and took the Dragon Medallion from Sub-Zero, gaining far more power than her former mentor. She journeyed into Outworld and located the tomb of her cyromancer ancestors, placing their souls into the bodies of the Lin Kuei. Her new cryomancer army conquered the realms, leaving only icy wastelands behind them. Powers While her ice powers are not as formidable as Sub-Zero's, Frost's ice powers are considerably strong. Instead of freezing them directly, she freezes the area in front of them so as to increase her range and odds of hitting them. Frost can also slide into her opponents and teleport away from them to appear behind them, delivering an uppercut. She can also use her powers to create a pair of ice daggers to fight with. Trivia *The reason that Frost and Sonya don't get along is because Frost attacked her before their meeting with Raiden. *Frost refers to Sub-Zero as sifu, a Cantonese term for "master" *Frost was one of the characters in Deadly Alliance seen performing a kata, a very energetic one in her case. *In Deadly Alliance, she has the same voice actor as Sonya and Kitana and in Deception/Unchained, she had the same one as Kira. *Frost appears as one of the characters imprisoned in the Dark Prison stage in Deception. *In Chaosrealm during Konquest Mode in Deception, some people say "Could Frost be hibernating?", indicating her return. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Fighter Category:Villainesses Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Elementals Category:Playable Villains Category:Assassin Category:Living Villains